Gigante King
Gigante King is the 2nd tallest boss ever seen in any Patapon game to date, bested only by Terantus. Like Terantus and Gigantus, when standing up, only half of his body will fit on the screen. Aside from being visually stunning, he is also one of the most challenging bosses of the game. His size gives his attacks incredible range, most of which can devastate your army in a single hit. The fight begins with the Gigante King standing straight up. After the player attacks his legs for a while and dealing a certain amount of damage, he will bend down, and the fight begins. The Gigante King is visually quite different from Gigantus. He is brown (instead of navy blue) in color and has a much more exquisite sword. His eyes are also bright blue, as opposed to the brown colour of the Gigantus. Judging by the rust-like color, it might mean that he is older than Gigantus, or that he has experienced more battles. He also has two daggers, instead of one, sheathed at his belt. He also dons a crown over his helmet (signifying him being king) and wears armor. Missions Patapon 3 *The Great Gigante King- The Gigante King is fought as a rare boss on the Savannah of Envious Eyes. Attacks Sword Strike Gigante King will rise up and lift his sword high into the sky. The camera will follow him and stay fixated on his face and arm for about 4 beats, which will give you just enough time to strike one command. He will then smash his sword down onto your army. If you're far enough away, you can dodge this via PonPataPonPata, but due to the size of his sword, this is unlikely. Defend with ChakaChakaPataPon at all costs. Body Slam Possibly his most feared attack, many players have fallen victim to the Gigante King's Body Slam. He will take a step back, and then stand up, but only to throw himself onto your army! Most players don't recognize this as an attack at first, and are completely caught off guard when he strikes. This attack can only be dodged if you are far enough away from him, as he will use the entire length of his body to crush you. Defend at all cost, as this attack can kill your entire team in a single hit. This attack is most dangerous when Gigante King is on rage mode. Shockwave This attack doesn't do as much damage as the first two, but it has a high critical ratio, so using DonDon is advised. The Gigante King will take a step back, stab his sword into the ground behind him, and then rip it out, moving forward and up, also producing a shock wave that travels along the ground. If you're far enough away, you can jump the Shockwave, but if you're too close, the sword will hit you as he uppercuts, so it's easier just to defend against this attack, as it doesn't deal a large amount of damage. Stomp This is probably the only attack of the Gigante King that can be easily dodged. Evade with PonPataPonPata, or even DonDonChakaChaka. The Gigante King will lift his foot up into the air, and then attempt to crush your Patapons with it. This attack isn't lethal, but it can deal considerable damage, but you won't be devastated if you forget to evade, defend, or miss a beat. Roaring Rage When you weaken him enough, (before the health bar goes red), Gigante King will get angered and roar into rage mode and he won't even slow down! You have to be very careful as he will attack without warning, this is where you´ll most likely fail. Strategies When fighting the Gigante King, it's advised that all your Patapons are at least Lv. 30, otherwise, they won't do enough damage to actually hurt him. Make sure to defend against or dodge his attacks, or you'll find yourself defeated quicker than you may like! Keep in mind that he is classified as a Giant, so weapons like 'Gesundbeit', ´Megaslayer´ and ´Romulus' Halberd´ will deal extra damage against him. He is somewhat easy to stagger, and even easier to poison and put to sleep. Just like any boss in Patapon 3, Gigante King will begin to attack very rapidly once weakened so defend at all cost. There is a warning for this, he will roar at your troops, letting you know he is about to attack quickly. *A useful way to defeat this boss is using a Jamsch with a poison twinhorn, as poison does a considerable amount of damage, and the twinhorn also causes sleep. Using a Tondenga, Guardira, or Taterazay also helps this strategy. However, his body slam will instantly kill Jamsch. *It's good to use Guardira when in Hero Mode. He will stop the Shockwave from coming to your Team. Trivia *A weaker version, the legendary colossus, Gigantus, can be found occasionally at the Field of Angry Giants. *Gigante King has more damage resistance and max HP than Arch Pandara. *'"Gigante"' in Portuguese and Spanish means Giant. So Gigante King means 'Giant King', or "King of the Giants". *Gigante King has 2 daggers on his belt. However, he does not use them. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Rare Boss